<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Kidnapped by Catheeso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812783">Day 2: Kidnapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso'>Catheeso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CJMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Day 2, Gen, Kidnapping, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober!</p><p>Cyrus has been kidnapped by some random woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s just some kid with a baseball bat and also maybe the ability to turn invisible. That’s not really something that screams ‘kidnap me!’</p><p>Still, criminals are far more persistent (and petty) than he had given credit for. Which is why, about a month after a big drug bust he helped the police with, he was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair across from the leader of the operation who had just managed to escape. Mrs. Druggie did not take kindly to him dismantling her whole operation.</p><p>He had tried to put on the scared high schooler act that almost always fools people, police included, but that had only earned him a broken foot. </p><p>Being kidnapped was not fun.</p><p>“You’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble,” Mrs. Druggie said surprisingly calmly. He had half-expected her to have some kind of Russian or German accent, like the movies, but she sounded more like a New Yorker. Damn New Yorkers, ruining everything. There was a reason he lived in Florida. </p><p>Mainly because he was born there.</p><p>“I’m a vigilante, isn’t that the whole point?” He deadpanned. If she wanted to act nonchalant, he could do that, too. Although it was significantly harder for him considering the broken foot. </p><p>It didn’t help that Mrs. Druggie didn’t particularly like Detective Gomez. Apparently, Gomez was scum because she arrested her totally-innocent husband who <em>definitely</em> murdered a man. And also maybe ran this business before Mrs. Druggie? She didn’t exactly tell him her whole life story.</p><p>Anger flashed in Mrs. Druggie’s but it was quickly shoved aside. Something about her seemed off, but he wasn’t here to determine her behavior. He wasn’t here to play nice. He wasn’t even here because he wanted to be. He was here because Mrs. Druggie couldn’t take a fall and get back up, she wanted to lie on the ground and sulk.</p><p>“Just tell me one thing,” Mrs. Druggie said. “Just one.”</p><p>“For some odd reason, I don’t think I’m gonna like it,” Cyrus replied, flatly.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>Cyrus blinked in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that. Surely she knew his name by now? She had seen his face. There can’t be that many Cyrus Laffons in Florida. Unless there was. Does he have a secret twin?</p><p>“Recluse,” he answered slowly. If she didn’t know, he wasn’t going to tell her. “What’s yours?” </p><p>“Don’t play games with me, kid,” Mrs. Druggie snapped, her mood changing in a flash. </p><p>“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Cyrus shot back. “Pinkie promise.”</p><p>Mrs. Druggie narrowed her eyes, her hands clenching on the edge of her own wooden chair. She was studying him. She was trying to decide if this was worth it.</p><p>“Amanda,” she eventually said. “Amanda Rowland.”</p><p>“Claire,” Cyrus answered. It was a half-truth. It was his old name, before he got it changed. It’s legally changed so if she looked up a Claire Laffon, she’d find nothing. </p><p>“Claire,” Mrs. Druggie - Amanda - repeated. She stood up and exited the room. Cyrus breathed out a sigh of relief. Was that the right thing to say? He doesn’t quite know if, without the mask on, he still looks male or if he looks more female. He probably missed his t-shot considering he’s been here for at least a day. </p><p>He’s not sure if he wants to look female or not in this situation. He always wants to look male at all times of the day because he’d literally rather die than be and act like/look like a girl, but it’d help his lie for her to think he’s just a tom-boyish girl.</p><p>Whatever. As soon as he’s outta here he’s gonna forget the name Claire was ever associated with him either by murdering Amanda herself or having Detective Gomez shoot her. Detective Gomez would shoot her no matter what. She’s probably absolutely pissed at Amanda right now.</p><p>Not getting his family murdered made it worth going by his dead name. He doesn’t exactly regret it.</p><p>The door creaked open again. He looked up from where he was looking at the floor. Amanda walked in with a hammer.</p><p>He paled and started squirming in his chair. The rope dug uncomfortably into his wrists and ankles as he leaned away. Amanda grinned, tossing the hammer in hands. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have lied to me, <em>Claire</em>,” Amanda purred, slowly walking towards him. </p><p>He swallowed, his hands starting to shake. “I-I don’t know what you’re, um, talking about. I lie a lot, you’re gonna need to be more specific.” </p><p>Amanda raised the hammer above his wrist. His left wrist. He’s left-handed. The way she’s angling the hammer, she’ll permanently damage his wrist. It’ll never heal the same. </p><p>She brought it down slowly and tapped his wrist. He flinched. Her grin grew wider and she brought the hammer up again. </p><p>“W-WAIT!” He cried. Amanda stopped and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wait,” he pleaded, not being able to hold back the frightened tear that slipped down his cheek. “Wait, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you anything you want.”</p><p>“Your name,” Amanda hissed, leaning in close. “Your real name. First and last.”</p><p>Cyrus hesitated, just for a moment. His mom, his sister, his grandparents. Telling her his last name...he can’t put his family in danger. He can’t.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment too long. </p><p>Amanda raised the hammer and slammed it down on his wrist. His wrist <em>cracked</em>. He screamed.</p><p>
  <em>Better luck next time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>